


Courage and Communication

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [285]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series, Speculation, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it's better that only a few truly possess the ability to communicate with other species, and the courage to put that ability to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage and Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 September 2016  
> Word Count: 131  
> Prompt: courage  
> Summary: Perhaps it's better that only a few truly possess the ability to communicate with other species, and the courage to put that ability to good use.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The hellhounds are some of the more fascinating characters to write for, even as I tend to get stymied on exactly how to give them a POV while trying to remain at least minimally canon compliant. This will be an ongoing struggle, I'm sure.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes sentience can be a curse. The inability to easily communicate with other species, particularly the mortals, is the worst of it. And yet, somehow the trio manages to do it. Some of their previous forms have been easier for communication. The current one, however, provides too few avenues of easy interaction.

There are some mortals who can understand them. Not in specific conversations, but in more generalized concepts, of course. Self-important mortals think that no _lower_ species can communicate properly or have intelligence. If only they knew just what so many species can, in fact, do.

Perhaps it's better that only a few truly possess the ability to communicate with other species, and the courage to put that ability to good use. _Those_ are the truly evolved among all mortals.


End file.
